


Reminiscence

by Koeji



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mind Sex, is mind sex a real term idk, it's just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeji/pseuds/Koeji
Summary: A2 can't get 2B out of her head. That's not always a bad thing.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I finished Nier Automata a couple nights ago and cranked this out the next day in a haze of existentialism and horniness. It's based on a personal headcanon (interpretation? I think it's up for debate) that after A2 kills 2B and takes her sword, 2B's consciousness kind of takes up residence inside A2's head. Just roll with it and enjoy this incredibly self-indulgent mess. Thanks for reading!! <3

It started with a machine, as many things did. In a battle at the outer reaches of the desert, A2 made a hard misstep, hearing the snap of her ankle’s circuitry as her jump landed at a cruel angle. The explosion of the machine had been more powerful than she’d anticipated; the release of energy sent her flying backward with no time to make a proper recovery. She hit the sand hard, falling amid scattered scraps of machine. She looked down at her own ankle where flakes of artificial skin curled away from an exposed patch of snapped wire tendons and cursed softly.

_We’re not far from the Resistance camp,_ said 2B. _They’ll be able to repair you there. You’re in no shape to keep fighting like this today._

“I’m fine,” A2 snarled. “Happens all the time. I can still walk.”

_Only barely,_ 2B replied. _You can’t lie to me. It hurts like hell._

Her eyes rose to the horizon. “You can feel that?”

_Yes. Quite clearly. So don’t tell me it doesn’t hurt._

A2 limped off to the Resistance camp.

 

* * *

 

A week later, they find themselves in the Forest Kingdom; the air is cooler and the newborn skin around A2’s ankle acclimates better here than in the heat of the desert. In the late afternoon, A2 sheathes the blade that was once 2B’s and kicks a rolling machine head across the forest floor. As they watch it shrink in the distance, A2 rolls her ankle, stretching the skin like she’s breaking in a new leather glove.

_Rest,_ 2B urges. _We’ve walked enough. Don’t put too much pressure on your ankle._

“ _I’ve_ walked enough,” corrects A2. “Feeling my body’s pain doesn’t mean it’s yours. I’ll stop when I want to.” Scanning the miles of forest before her, her eyes dart between dozens of shades of green dotted by the occasional jerk of artificial movement behind the leaves. Bastards have grown smarter, but they’ll never blend in completely in such a place. “Besides, this place is still crawling with machines. Hard to find a place to rest longer than a few minutes.”

_Not true. There’s that small cave nearby._ 2B pauses. _The place where we used to--_

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

_I can mark it on your map for you._

“I remember where it is.”

_Good. Then go._

“You’re quite the headache, you know that?”

 

* * *

 

The cave isn’t far at all, and A2 instantly remembers why they’d chosen it those years ago. Its entrance, already obscured by a fall of willow leaves, is tucked away between a pair of giant trunks which together narrow the opening to a width just barely suitable for the lithe body of an android, not the clunkiness of any machine. A2 slips in sideways and slides to the rocky floor. She fingers the pulsing new wires inside her ankle and leans with a sigh against the side of the cave. Within moments, she’s antsy to grab her blade and get on the move again, but the absent weight of 2B holds her down.

_It’s been a while,_ 2B says.

“I’m surprised you remembered exactly where this place was.”

2B pauses again. A2 wishes she could see her expression; she’d gotten used to filling in the blanks in other androids’ expressions after years of dealing with perpetually blindfolded women, but those skills don’t help at all when the other party doesn’t even have their own body. Finally, she murmurs, _It was...memorable._

How many years ago had it been since they had last been here together? Five or ten years, maybe, since the time A2 used to stalk the Forest Kingdom in search of the machines’ stronghold there, searching for the egg they called Immanuel. Shortly after each of 2B’s fresh deployments, they would meet not far from here and draw their blades on one another, trading blows for show or for sport depending on their temperaments, before falling into the cave here together. A2 would remove 2B’s skirt first, or just brush it aside if she was feeling impatient, brace her thigh against her white leotard and feel the other android’s hard weight lean on it to and fro, and A2’s fingers would find the curves of her hips and waist and tug their bodies tighter together. A2 pulled 2B’s neck to her lips, leaving tender nibbling marks along one side and trails of red crescent nails along the other, feeling the vibrations of her soft moans against her skin, the idle gasps and the pull of gloved fingers in her long silver hair. They could spend hours there pleasuring each other until they collapsed in an aching haze.

_Your pulse is rising._

“Just doing some reminiscing.”

Since the scanner started sticking closer to 2B, those encounters had trickled down and stopped. The two of them rarely had encounters alone anymore; 9S clung to 2B like a leech, and he was less than forgiving of A2’s presence. In turn, 2B had grown closer to him as well; that much was evidenced by the memories that sink into A2’s mind each time she swings 2B’s sword, the embodiment of what remains of her soul. Now, the two of them are locked in a perpetual near-encounter, intimate but not, warm but not, each dancing around the gaps in memory and feeling, suffering for the weight of two souls in one mechanical shell. It’s a very peculiar state of constant, liminal longing, two lives passing like ships in the night.

“Hey, 2B,” A2 mutters. “You feel everything I feel, right?”

_I think so._

A wry smile passes over A2’s face. “In that case,” she says, pulling off her gloves, “what do you think about...having one more good time here?”

_I don’t know how you me--oh._ 2B cuts off with a short gasp as A2’s fingers reach down her shorts, the long-untouched skin jolting in surprise. It isn’t long before her fingertips are soaking in artificial wetness from her widening strokes along her entrance, soaking in its fresh heat. With each upward stroke A2 feels a heavy wave glide through her body, forcing low moans up from her throat.

2B’s breathing grows deeper as well; A2 can feel it, the toll the rhythm is taking on her. She has no body of her own but somehow the feeling alone prompts her to breathe deeply with absent lungs, to emit some small, stifled moans. _What...what are you doing?_ she croaks.

“You feel it too, right? Just thought we could have some fun together.” On her last word, A2 dips her finger inside. She traces the pulsing muscles with a shudder. “You want me to stop?”

2B is silent, save for her quickening breaths, so A2 leans her fingers back, applying pressure to the most sensitive area at the crest of her opening and then circling it with small strokes. This time she hears a true moan, pure and loud, and feels twin coils of pleasure curling in her abdomen. Amid her own staccato breaths, increasing with the pace of her strokes, A2 asks again. “You want me to stop now, 2B?”

_No,_ breathes 2B. _No, no. Keep going._

“Good girl,” A2 coos. With her free hand she loosens the straps of her tunic and lets it pool at her waist, leaving her chest exposed to the cool forest air. “You want to touch me, 2B?”

_Yes._

“How do you want to touch me?” A2 brings one hand to her breast, kneading it beneath her palm. She grabs at its width and rolls its peak between her thumb and index fingers. A spike of pleasure arches her back; she is feeling her own pleasure and 2B’s pleasure alike, and feeling 2B feeling her pleasure in turn, and her mind and chest have never felt so full and sweet, or her legs so heavy with lust. “Like this?” she gasps.

_Yes,_ says 2B. _Yes. Just like that._

A2 grins. She feels her own wetness sliding down her ass and thighs, prickles and shivers in her muscles. It’s far too much to bear but she’s bent on holding it still, so she slows her strokes, slides one finger teasingly between her folds, drinking in the scent permeating the air of the cave. “We spent a lot of time here,” she says aloud. “Touching and fucking for hours...it was pretty unbelievable, wasn’t it. We felt so safe here--you could be as loud as you pleased, knowing no machines could get in here. Just--tasting each other for ages.” Her fingers slow and linger all along the length of her, just tracing her own curvature. She feels 2B inside her ready to explode with anticipation, releasing the smallest pleading whimpers and cries with every twitch of her fingers. She could be pretty damn cute.

_You weren’t...ah...always quiet yourself,_ she mutters. _When you would...let me touch you as deep as you touched me. When I would--mm--bite a-along your chest and...bury my fingers in you and drag them out and..._

“You made me taste myself,” A2 finishes. “All moist and sweet. And I...”

_You did that to me too. It was so..._ 2B’s voice trails into another singsong cry as A2’s fingers go to work again with renewed vigor.

“And there...there we were,” A2 pants. “A pair of Executioners, hunter and target. Couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

2B is _insisting._ A2 feels it in her veins--the pleas of her non-body fraught with both their pleasures. A2 braces her back against the cave wall and feels 2B’s hands on her again, guiding the strokes of her fingers and pressing deep inside her, every part of her, harder and faster, and their breaths and moans mixing in the air, 2B’s milky voice chanting her name, _A2, A2, A2..._

The climax is almost more than A2 can bear; she feels herself and 2B at once in a single strike of pleasure that nearly overloads her cortex. The world is momentarily quiet and white and then weighs down on her once more, and she strokes the last few shudders of orgasm out of her body. 2B’s hazy exhaustion hits her as well, forcing her onto the cave floor in a moment of weakness.

“If there’s one thing our creators did right,” A2 finally says, “it was installing that function.”

_Can’t disagree._ _After all,_ 2B adds with a chuckle, _I did finally get you to rest._

“I did that much on my own.”

_Mmhmm._

A2 heaves a sigh. She feels the ghostly form of 2B lay beside her, resting her hand on her abdomen, feeling it rise and fall, rise and fall.


End file.
